mspafiafandomcom-20200213-history
Beruru's Ice Cream Mafia: LYNCH THE SUN
mod: beruru Players: cheesedeluxe crilly deceptive patashu primeintellect sotek soundlyparanoid zatch 22:46 CheeseDeluxe I was right about Patashu the whole time 22:46 CheeseDeluxe And nobody gave a damn 22:46 CheeseDeluxe ;^; 22:46 PrimeIntellect of course not 22:46 PrimeIntellect i was hungry Why it was hilarious: PrimeIntellect's role was the TEN YEAR OLD GIRL, and was a lyncher on the first person to trueclaim. He pressured Zatch who roleclaimed as the SUN. Mislynch. Day two was also a mislynch as PrimeIntellect claimed roleblocker. Then mafia won even though CheeseDeluxe/soundlyParanoid had figured out who they were. Roles: vanilla/doc/flavour cop/roleblocker/godfather/bulletproof miller/messenger/lyncher Rough event log: D1: Zatch is lynched, lyncher hits win condition N1: Patashu roleblocks Deceptive, Sotek kills CheeseDeluxe, Deceptive docs soundlyDeceptive, soundlyDeceptive messages Sotek D2: PrimeIntellect is lynched N2: Patashu roleblocks soundlyParanoid, Sotek kills Deceptive, Deceptive docs Crilly D3: mafia overrun Day 1 4THE ICE CREAM PARLOR OPENS FOR THE DAY 4ITS VARIOUS DENIZENS 4FILE IN FOR THEIR WORK DAY, OR THEIR PLEASURE, OR THEIR CONSUMPTION, OR WHATEVER THEY'RE DOING so does beru have livelist powers? 05 12,15Living players are: cheesedeluxe crilly deceptive patashu primeintellect sotek soundlyparanoid zatch. 4AND FOR SOME REASON beru does not 4SOME OF THE PEOPLE only Deceptive and i do 4WANT OTHERS TO MELT 4EVEN THE HUMANS, EW, THAT'S GROSS 4D1 START Aw yeah, getting kinky 15 ok going to get the obvious pun out of the way 15 is anyone here a 15 flavour cop? 06* PrimeIntellect votes randomly 12,15PrimeIntellect randomly votes for crilly! 06* Patashu ba dum tish LOL URGH URGH SO MUCH i see what you did there RNG GODS HAVE SPOKEN ooooh auto rl ...I am 4i want to take my own votals 06* Crilly votes randomly 12,15Crilly randomly votes for soundlyparanoid! 15 oh god now beruru: seriously it's working perfectly couldn't be better 06* Zatch votes randomly 12,15Zatch randomly votes for crilly! 15 bot random lynching is the worst thing ever 15 :| and you want to take your own 4ok fine 06* PrimeIntellect unvotes 05 Patashu: I, uh, am 06* Zatch unvotes 4we will use 06* Patashu votes crilly with feeling and raw human emotion behind it tally 12,15soundlyparanoid: 1 ( crilly ) Uh what the hell that auto 4assholebot lol hates me Don't, uh, know why...uh. so kiiiids. tally 05 12,15crilly: 1 ( patashu ) soundlyparanoid: 1 ( crilly ) hates me so much 15 wait 15 hold up 15 CD is claiming flavour cop? Scum want to kill us? Guess we'll have to go down the... Rocky Road. Yeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh ... hm uh LOL GUYS You are probably an ice cream hater Didn't I, uh, do it THESE PUNS this is already going too fast ARE TERRIBLE 15 do what 4Mod Note: My next mafia is Pun Mafia. Trufax. ...okay forget, uh, it 15 do you have a typing quirk 4I have it planned out and everything 15 are you like i should mod a game :D did we get a livelist yet? 05 12,15Living players are: cheesedeluxe crilly deceptive patashu primeintellect sotek soundlyparanoid zatch. 15 amnesia flavoured ice cream 06* beruru 4sits back and lets town run itself oh wait that's right OKAY Uh...uh. tally 05 12,15crilly: 1 ( patashu ) soundlyparanoid: 1 ( crilly ) 06* Deceptive votes randomly 12,15Deceptive randomly votes for primeintellect! 06* Crilly unvotes 06* Sotek votes Zatch hng ZATCH IS ALWAYS SCUN SCUM tally 05 12,15crilly: 1 ( patashu ) primeintellect: 1 ( deceptive ) Zatch: 1 ( sotek ) 06* Crilly votes randomly then 12,15That player is not alive! 15 but wait pffff 15 crilly is also always scum but Ugh, annoying 15 in before crilly/zatch scum all stars 4HOLD 4ON A SECOND so is sotek. zatch scum overrides crilly scum 15 oooooh 06* Crilly votes randomly 12,15Crilly randomly votes for primeintellect! noo unvote now *need to work on that rl machine bro* soundly: I was not scum last game. lol 4HOLD ON A GODDAMN SECOND hahaha *pause* 4BERURU NEEDS TO TAKE VOTALS ! 05 12,15crilly: 1 ( patashu ) primeintellect: 2 ( crilly deceptive ) Zatch: 1 ( sotek ) 4lol cheese 4no 4not votals inb4 Sotek/Sotek scum You're overdue then oh what then Are we still holding on? zatch you need to claim your flavor now 15 LOL Is it yummy? 4ok Okay 4not holding on anymore 4:v My role is super scummy But I swear I'm town lol deceptive, btw. ok 06* Patashu lynches Zatch 15 lol what is it before you die 06* PrimeIntellect unvotes I am the SUN tally 05 12,15primeintellect: 2 ( crilly deceptive ) Zatch: 2 ( patashu sotek ) wait what are we doing ? ... :v 15 LOL oh that was hammer Vig or maf claim 06* PrimeIntellect lynches Zatch 05* CheeseDeluxe votes Patashu? 12,15That player is not alive! two people is not hammer, prime? 05* CheeseDeluxe votes patashu did you guys like tally 05 12,15patashu: 1 ( cheesedeluxe ) primeintellect: 2 ( crilly deceptive ) Zatch: 3 ( patashu primeintellect sotek ) it's 5 to lynch hammer someone already 4tally jesus fuck zatch 06* Crilly votes zatch 4WITH 8 ALIVE fine 4IT IS 5 TO LYNCH OH derp 15 h-1 4tally Stop! zatch claim 5 to lynch 4votals ONE OF YOU UNVOTE zatch claimed *sun* 06* Patashu unvotes 15 ok tally 05 12,15patashu: 1 ( cheesedeluxe ) primeintellect: 1 ( deceptive ) Zatch: 3 ( crilly primeintellect sotek ) ...sotek seriously? DEATH IS MELTING you can not be sun because sun is not a flavour! Sun = Melt = Vig/Maf yes soundly. yeah what crilly said and Deceptive 06* beruru 4popcorn.gif It was given to me this is like I love Ice Cream hmmmm. this is like claiming italian But Ice Cream doesn't love me what the fuck to be fair, beru DID say that there are humans why do you do this Since I cause it to melt okay guise why i claim nazi anyone gonna cc :3 so are you a miller? THIS IS AS BAD AS CLAIMING ITALIAN HOLY SHIT lol@crilly ffffff.gif Yeah I'm Miller it's claiming sun And Bulletproof 06* PrimeIntellect lynches Zatch harder 12,15You are already voting for Zatch! PI: ...that was a mistake. like fuck you are 06* beruru 4is loling forevre YOU'RE STILL TWO PEOPLE lol i don't at all trust him God damn, I wouldn't claim this hard if I was scum ^ 06* CheeseDeluxe stabs beruru at all Not funny WHAT 4i love this setup so much 06* CheeseDeluxe retracts his pen. sun = melt = doesn't match up with what he said actually seriously You make me look so bad! I don't see how he can possibly be BP miller as sun yeah WHAT WHAT WHAT tally 05 12,15patashu: 1 ( cheesedeluxe ) primeintellect: 1 ( deceptive ) Zatch: 3 ( crilly primeintellect sotek ) it makes no sense 4it's almost as good as DATG 06* Patashu lynches Zatch why are we even discussing this 15 you are the sun beru's comment actaully sounds like he's town I'm the gog damn sun! Imma hammer How can you kill me? 4no 15 seriously 4no comment 4no comment Hence, bulletproof no, Crilly, beru likes to troll fine beru doesn't know how to shut up :< I don't think he's scum. I think someone on Zatch's wagon is though Sotek: and on top of that deceptive hammer how would he know he's miller 4NO DINE NO KNOX NO FAIR you might as well miller doesn't know he's miller no more info today tally 05 12,15patashu: 1 ( cheesedeluxe ) primeintellect: 1 ( deceptive ) Zatch: 4 ( crilly patashu primeintellect sotek ) Prime: You get told it in these games sometimes. 4STARVE WHILE DEMANDING THE FAIR AND DIE Miller can that DOES HAPPEN uh Since it was told to me, I know I am 4H-1 SERIOUSLY DECEPTIVE I let my millers know HE IS SO NOT TOWN you have to admit that last round whatshisface knew oh my jesus GUYS, GOD DAMN IT why 05 PATASHU I know FUCK. this is like tally 05 12,15patashu: 1 ( cheesedeluxe ) primeintellect: 1 ( deceptive ) Zatch: 4 ( crilly patashu primeintellect sotek ) cheese claiming italian and yet I'm going to hammer people still debated why 05 Seriously why aren't you guys hitting Patashu HE IS MOST LIKELY - oh jesus Don't hammer! 15 why would you lynch me 15 ?_? Just not cutting off conversation there's no reason to delay this I swear to gog, I'm town So hammer everybody? i'll protect you prime :33 he pulled a cheesedeluxe I swear to you this is a scum driven wagon Too many freaking questions Zatch, I don't think I could say a scummier claim. LITERALLY. wifom train yay yeah It was given to me i mean 06* Deceptive votes Zatch ...oh that's not funny, naming a type of blunder after me beruru said HAMMER 4HAMMER whoop shammer 4HAAAAAAAAMMER tally 05 12,15patashu: 1 ( cheesedeluxe ) Zatch: 5 ( crilly deceptive patashu primeintellect sotek ) 4SO LIKE 4GOOD JOB YOU GUYS there is something seriousl wrong about this shit 4YOU LYNCHED THE FUCKING SUN Does that make it night? ....lol ...perma-night phase? 4now the world is dark forever, so no matter which side wins, they will die of hypothermia 4no 4no it doesn't what oh god noeeeeee beru. is. TROLLING. 4but that's good idea i will put it in my bastard role list hahahaha so... everyone loses? 4NO I'M NOT ...I fucking told you assholes 4NO 4ZATCH WAS BULLETPROOF BECAUSE HE WAS THE SUN dark forever is a troll makes sense lol 4HE WAS A MILLER BECAUSE HE WAS THE SUN ....makes sense 06* CheeseDeluxe sighs. I FUCKING TOLD YOU GUYS I FUCKING TOLD YOU GUYS 4HE WAS TOWN BECAUSE HE WAS THE MOTHERFUCKING YELLOW SUN 4it's night ((Fucking told you guys, since when do I ever fake claim?)) ......lol 4go to bed 06* CheeseDeluxe sobs. 4ALSO 4SOMEWHERE 4IN THE DEPTHS OF THE PARLOR 4A TEN YEAR OLD GIRL EATS AN ICE CREAM SUNDAE MADE OF THE SUN 4AND IT IS GOOD yum 4THE LYNCHER (WHO IS NOT REVEALED UNTIL THE END OF THE GAME) ...what (....wat) 4HAS FULFILLED THEIR WIN CONDITION jegus ohmygod 4OF LYNCHING THE FIRST TRUECLAIMER ...oh. Meh. you guys made a fucking mess out of this shit 4WELL 4THE GAME WILL CONTINUE 4SAID LYNCHER CAN PUSH FOR EITHER TOWN OR SCUM WIN !farm 05 14,7PrimeIntellect rides Zatch like a mechanical bull! hahaha ((You guys technically did)) 4THEY DON'T GIVE A SHIT, THEY'RE EATING THE SUN/ oh god that's hilarious 4ANYWAY GO TO BED i'm riding the sun !farm 05 8,9Crilly rides Mirdini like a mechanical bull! awwww 15 UPDATE 4ZATCH IS DEAD DEAD DEAD 4STOP TRYING hey guys no talking at night 4TO USE YOUR ACTIONS ON HIM 4HE'S DEAD not fair on mafia ((XD)) #MeltedMilk Deadchat 4no 4deadchat is #beru_deadchat 4i have it in reserve now ((D:)) oh god update that update was great lol update ((Revenge is a bitch)) 06* Deceptive is so far out of the loop ((OHOHOHOHOOOO, SHIT!! XD)) 06* Deceptive is so far behind in Homestuck oh god lol eridan fucking lol'd 4shhhh ((debunk'd)) tally 12,15 ^what 4lol Day 2 4SO 4EVERYONE COMES TO WORK IN THE MORNING ((DAMN IT)) (morning?) (what morning?) 4AND THERE'S A PUDDLE OF MELTED METAL ON THE FLOOR (there is no spoon) ... that was decidedly fast, prime 4PRIME IS RIGHT 15 lmfao 4THE ICE CREAM SCOOP IS DEAD 4EVERY NIGHT 15 nooooo 15 fucen 15 lmfao wait what, sotek? 4THEY COULD GET THE SCOOP ON SOMEONE'S ROLE LOL LOL 15 oh 4OR THEIR FLAVOUR 15 ow THE PUNS 4CHEESEDELUXE WAS TOWN DELICIOUS sotek 4BEGIN D2 what was decidedly fast 15 livelist? 05 12,15Living players are: cheesedeluxe crilly deceptive patashu primeintellect sotek soundlyparanoid. ? Prime: The no spoon comment. 06* soundlyParanoid votes Sotek 4cheese is dead 15 cross off cheesedeluxe 15 :B there was something hella off about that wagon. OH LOL i didn't even realize that that happened fucking lol I was blocked last night ... well, soundly, *someone* on the wagon had to have been the lyncher. i did it 15 soundly yeah 4Mod Note: The lyncher was on that wagon sorry 15 it's because of the lyncher Good thing I'm Vanilla Ice Cream 15 oh thanks Deceptive: i blocked you 05 patashu 15 crilly deceptive patashu primeintellect sotek not only that and uh. I CC DECEPTIVE 15 one of these people is lyncher i'm vanilla 15 wait what deceptive is the lyncher 4Mod Note: The lyncher cannot lose oh ok 15 aha! ... or crilly 15 deceptive is the lyncher Not literal Vanilla they both cannot be ok uh leave them alone 15 w/e ok one is the lyncher 4Mod Note: The lyncher has already won did we just get a vanilla cc. can someone remind me who all voted for who yesterday? the other is vanilla one is the lyncher my head hurts. the other is vanilla this makes sense, I guess. guys yes of course it does i said so XD tally 12,15 15 crilly random voted for you 15 and that's it 06* PrimeIntellect votes randomly 12,15PrimeIntellect randomly votes for crilly! 06* Deceptive votes Sotek 06* Crilly votes randomly 12,15Crilly randomly votes for crilly! fffffff 06* PrimeIntellect unvotes 15 lol 06* Crilly unvotes 05 patashu: 1 ( cheesedeluxe ) Zatch: 5 ( crilly deceptive patashu primeintellect sotek ) loool ((I KNOW WHO THE MAFIA IS but it doesn't matter :< )) tally 12,15Sotek: 1 ( deceptive ) 4reset lesse zatch is dead 06* Crilly randomly votes 4the bot 15 cd shush Bot doesn't like Crilly he wasn't on that wagon 4ZATCH IS DEAD cheese is dead oh bot. 06* Crilly votes randomly 12,15Crilly randomly votes for primeintellect! hm he wasn't on that wagon I wasn't on that wagon livelist 05 12,15Living players are: crilly deceptive patashu primeintellect sotek soundlyparanoid. i see no error so all the goddamn scum WERE. you are in fact the only live person who wasn't on the wagon. 4WITH 6 ALIVE IT IS 4 TO LYNCH 06* PrimeIntellect lynches sotek sotek prime? i blocked you n0 15 ... 15 there wasn't an n0 wait there is no n0 ... yeah uh 15 it was daystart i am the scoop of glue 06* Crilly votes prime again 12,15You are already voting for prime! 06* Patashu lynches PrimeIntellect prime just. ... i am the scoop of glue i am the scoop of glue 06* Sotek votes PrimeIntellect NOOOO NOOOOOOOOOOOOO 06* Crilly unvotes DON'T DO IT no. 15 bomb claim? 4lol oh wait 4tally 06* Crilly votes prime 12,15That player is not alive! I GUNK STUFF UP Oh. 15 man 4votal I AM THE TOWN ROLEBLOCKER 15 there is an awful lot of non ice cream in this game tally 05 12,15PrimeIntellect: 2 ( patashu sotek ) sotek: 2 ( deceptive primeintellect ) 15 jesus Prime's a jest- hmm. 06* Crilly votes primeintellect town roleblocker really. 06* PrimeIntellect lynches PrimeIntellect yeah uh HAMMAH 4with 6 alive 4 to lynch TallyBot: 1 15 town roleblocker isn't unlikely yep thought so 15 but it's ambiguous why tally 05 12,15PrimeIntellect: 4 ( crilly patashu primeintellect sotek ) Sotek: 1 ( deceptive ) 15 haha 06* soundlyParanoid votes Sotek whyyyyyyy WHYYYYYYYYY 4LOL 4HAMMER are you serious prime got hammered, paranoid HAMMAH 4LOLHAMMER 4HAHAHAHA YOU ALL LOSE 4SO TOWN 4TOWN DAMN IT PRIME 4SHUT UP PRIME 4YOU TRY TO LYNCH PRIME :d 4BUT SHE VOMITS SUN ALL OVER YOUR FACE 4THE WIN WAS ALREADY HERE *he* oh wow lol 4PRIME WAS THE TEN YEAR OLD GIRL no, she - the role. Hmm YOU GUYS LYNCHED A 10 YEAR OLD GIRL Xd 4THE FIRST PERSON TO TRUECLAIM BECAME HER EATING TARGET, NOM NOM NOM XD good job trollin' the town prime loool 4TONIGHT ...everyone loses forever 4THIS IS ENDGAME ((that role was made for me)) <3 4SEND IN YOUR NIGHT ACTIONS 4LET'S SEE WHO WINS Prime: #beru_deadchat 03* Lymia_ has joined #mspafia 4anyone read starfall? macey is the 10 year old girl in my head :v 02* Lymia has quit IRC (Killed (NickServ (GHOST command used by Lymia_))) 03* Lymia_ is now known as Lymia 06* CheeseDeluxe highfives beruru ((so awesome)) Day 3 4LOL 4SO ANYWAY 4YOU WAKE UP IN THE MORNING AND UH TOWN LOSES YAAAAY D: 4SHUT TP 4SHUT UUUUUP 4THERE'S MELTED BUBBLEGUM ICE CREAM ALL OVER THE FLOOR 4IT'S STICKY 4AND GROSS, TOO 4DECEPTIVE WAS THE TOWN DOCTOR Way to CC me Crilly. 4WITH 4 ALIVE, AND 2 MAF GAME OVER :| 15 deceptive was doctor 15 FUUUUUUUUUUU prime did you really have to troll the town? 05 I FUCKING TOLD YOU GUYS TO LYNCH PATASHU, BUT NOOOOOOO 05 4SOTEK AND PATASHU EAT THE VANILLA ICE CREAM AND FIRE THE CASHIER YOU COULDN'T HAVE THAT COULD YOU 15 LOL 4SOTEK WAS THE MANAGER FUCKING ASSHOLES 15 that was too easy I knew Sotek was scum If it's any consolation, Decep, you were the guy I wanted to go for even WITHOUT counterclaim 15 the lyncher was worth like 05 4PATASHU WAS LICORICE ICE CREAM so did I 15 two mafia 15 seriously seriously blech Well, Prime is awesome <3 4no 4i didn't know I was the only one on him 4that zatch (hey i should run a game) 4would be And you all went Prime 4an idiot :3 4BUT 4THEN HE 4WAS 4AN IDIOT prime basically handed you the win 15 gee 4LIKE ALWAYS yeah he did 15 no one could have seen that coming indeed 15 also don't be mean beruru ... I WASN'T AN IDIOT! seriously 15 PI technically won YOU GUYS WERE! don't Can I GM now? I've got a setup 15 and after that he has no need to give a fuck ... beruru don't be like that 4ok fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine Prime+Mafia joint win. 4yeah 4prime was a boss 4like it's annoying and it doesn't make me want to play with you i was going to message deceptive to protect me I FUCKING TOLD YOU GUYS. FUCK. like we used to looooooool 4\o/ I doc'd Crilly bluh. 4that was only for a week! For CCing me you're the messager, soundly? 15 crilly 15 were you granny? jyes vanilla 4no grannies 15 oh ok haha oh Well anyway 02* Zatch has quit IRC (Quit: Rage) Doc'd Soundly N1 but got blocked, almost doc'd Cheese too. Good game I knew you were scum so claimed third party to you 03* Zatch has joined #mspafia Lol, that command didnt' work Anyone up for a game? <3 crilly - next time I'm gone 4vanilla/doc/flavour cop/roleblocker/godfather/bulletproof miller/messenger/lyncher Yeah well done. I double-checked my response, it was almost horrible. as it was it wasn't great. 15 moral of the story: don't speed wagon okay? 15 don't name your role THE SUN lmfao so yeah haha best role ever I have to admit, it was pretty cool... DOUBLE LIVER IS BETTER THOUGH. 06* Deceptive is leaving that role is my playstyle the ten year old girl is amazing But then you have to sign up twice... Bye 100% I should have just outed you and your response through and through 4TODAY'S MORAL: ROLECLAIMING IS BAD. TODAY'S MORAL: I WILL NEVER MOD tally :v People just got hung up on the Sun part soundly: Yeah that would have been effective. Decep probably woulda gone with you, but I at least had a defense. anyway 4this message has been brought to you by the Obliteration Party Station. MORE MORALS CCing Nilla is bad